ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkane
Darkane (born sometime in October), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to [[Elite Answers Wrestling|'Elite Answers Wrestling']] performing under the Dynasty brand Background A beer-guzzling, coffin nail smoking wino-turned-wrestler who has lost himself in every aspect of his life except for wrestling. Darkane is simply a man who sees life in black and white, no more, no less. He's generally hostile towards anyone or anything that tries to approach him and to get in his inner circle would be considered a miracle at this point. He thrives in a violent environment; he doesn't care what lows be it physical or mental he will have to stoop to in order to inflict punishment unto others and on top of that he doesn't stop until he sees fit, which might be a while depending on the amount of booze that he slings down his throat and the alcohol-fueled rage that ensues afterward. In EAW he has gained a reputation as a truly barbaric competitor with a vicious mean streak. That being said, he has earned everything he has gotten thus far such as the Hardcore Championship and the Answers World Championship. Wrestling Career Allstar Wrestling Alliance (2005) Darkane debuted in 2005 competing in a small promotion. He was the first and last Rising Star Champion. He had a notable feud with Chris Walker who he beat to become the Rising Star Champion. Various Promotions (2006-2009) He would continue his path on through various promotions that seemed to open and collapse within a month. He then found BWF. Bloodstone Wrestling Federation (BwF) (2009-2010) Darkane signed with Bloodstone Wrestling Federation which at the time had been an established promotion. Darkane was quick to make his mark and destroyed everything in his path. He was considered one of the hottest prospects on the roster. He won an eight-man ladder match which held a contract in which stated that he could face any title holder of his choosing, unfortunately, tragedy struck as Darkane got injured and never quite recovered. He left the company in 2010. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017-Present) Darkane debuted in January 2017 as a member of the Showdown brand. He quickly made his mark picking up wins over Jackson Black, Kotaro Gin, Ryan Savage and most notably Ryan Marx, by May 2017 he became the number one contender for the National Elite Championship and eventually lost to Rex McAllister in an epic Falls Count Anywhere match on a Showdown Super Show. At Pain for Pride X, Darkane competed in a 34-Person Battle Royal for the 24/7 Contract where he placed third. Although he came up short he drew a lot of attention for himself with his performance. At the EAW Draft Darkane was drafted by Dynasty. He debuted against Target Smiles and defeated him, in fact, he won his first four matches including a major upset over a hall of famer in Jacob Senn, which shocked the EAW world. In the following weeks. he would win a fatal five-way match to determine the number one contender for the Hardcore Championship where he pinned Target Smiles again. On September 23rd, 2017 Darkane battled Hall of Famer Scott Diamond for the Hardcore Championship at House of Glass where he defeated him to win his first championship in a gruesome glass rules match. In his first defense, he defeated Ahren Fournier at Road to Redemption by driving him spine first through a table. In his second defense, he would best Hurricane Hawk at Dynasty: Invictus. He would eventually succumb to Jon McAdams at Reckless Wiring to end his five-month reign as Hardcore Champion. At the 2017 awards show Darkane won the EAW 2017 Rookie of the Year, Darkane would then go on to the 2018 King of Elite finals along with Keelan, which he lost to Theron Nikolas. Darkane would go on to compete in the Gold Rush tournament where he defeated Shaker Jones, Nico Borg and finally Scott Oasis in a first blood match at Grand Rampage 11 as a result, he became the number one contender for the Answers World Championship at Pain for Pride 11. At Pain for Pride 11 Darkane would capture the Answers World Championship in a grueling match against Scott Diamond following Pain for Pride he would defend his title successfully against Jack Ripley at Dynasty: Revolution, Kevin Hunter on an episode of Dynasty and against Hall of Famers Impact & Cameron Ella Ava at Territorial Invasion. Darkane's reign would come to an end at a Dynasty supershow titled Operation: Doomsday where he would fall to Theron Nikolas (with aid from Mr. DEDEDE and most notably Impact) in a TLC match. Weeks later Darkane would be victimized by Mr. DEDEDE's equalizer thus putting him on the shelf for three months. Darkane would make his return on an Episode of Dynasty coming to the aid of his tag team partner Erebus Jennings to fend off Apocalypse and Donovan Cross which set up a tag team encounter that pitted The Black Cabal (Darkane and Erebus Jennings) against Donovan Cross and Apocalypse at King of Elite. The Black Cabal would pick up the victory but not without repercussions. Three masked assailants (to be revealed as The Queens Court) and Mr. DEDEDE himself would demolish Darkane post-match. Accomplishments: * Allstar Wrestling Alliance: * Rising Star Champion (First and last) * Elite Answers Wrestling: * Championships: * EAW Answers World Champion - 6/21/18 - 10/20/18 * EAW Hardcore Champion x1 9/23/17- 3/3/18 * Yearly Awards: * EAW 2017 Rookie of the Year * EAW 2018 Answers World Champion of the Year * Tournament Wins: * EAW 2018 Gold Rush Tournament Winner * Weekly Awards: * EAW Rising Star of the Week x2 * Beef of the Week x4 (Stark, Maddox Ayres, Mark Michaels, Mr. DEDEDE) * EAW Promoer the Week x2 8/10/17 & 9/5/18 * Match of the Week x3 with Diamond Cage 7/6/18, Kevin Hunter 9/12/18, Mr. DEDEDE #183 * EAW Champion of the Week x1 #155 * EAW Most Valuable Elitist x2 #111 9/28/17 & #149 8/29/18 Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:AWA Wrestlers Category:Elite Answers Wrestling